


The Memories of Christmas

by TrashySwitch



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Season, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: The Egos are celebrating another Christmas in the house! Come along with them as they prepare their house for Christmas.
Kudos: 7





	The Memories of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all! I'm very much in the Christmas spirit, and in need of some holiday cheer in the form of fanfictions! So, here they are!

"Oh my GOSH! These doggy coats are SO CUTE!" Chase reacted, looking at the several small sweaters on the shelf in the pet aisle. 

"Which color would best suit Angel and the others? Red? or green?" Jackie asked. 

"I think red would look best. Red mixes with the gold color of their fur the best." Jackie replied. 

"Are you just saying that because it's your favorite color?" Chase asked. 

"What?! No! I genuinely think they would look adorable in red!" Jackie defended. 

"If you want to know, I agree with Jackie. Red mixes with their gold fur. But dark green works just as well." Shawn cut in. 

Dr. Schneeplestein rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "For zhe love of gahd! Just grab zhe red vones for zhe girls, and zhe green vones for zhe boys." Henrik compromised. 

Chase and Jackie thought about for a moment. "Sounds good to me!" Chase replied, before grabbing 5 green and 3 red dog sweaters. Chase put them into the cart and walked down the aisle. 

After a while of shopping, the boys arrived home after a long half hour of shopping. Why did it take half an hour? 

Because Chase and Jackie would not stop getting distracted by things on the store shelves! 

It all started with the clothing aisle:

"Hahaha! Jackie, look! This sweater says 'Merry Christmas ya filthy animal'! Just like in Home Alone!" 

"Hey Henrik, look! This one's perfect for you! 'Dashing through the snow, get the f*ck out of my way'! Or! Or, 'Resting Grinch Face'! Out of all of us, you'd be the most like the Grinch!" 

"Hey JJ! 'I ate Santa's cookies'! Who would that suit the best?" 'Marvin!' JJ signed. "YES! I TOTALLY AGREE!" 

Then it moved onto the toy aisle: 

"Wait...They STILL sell Rubik's' cubes?!" 

*GASP* "CHRISTMAS PIKACHUUUU! THAT'S SO CUTE! I NEED TO HAVE THIS!" 

*Clicks button on Santa's hand* *Watches as the Santa starts dancing around and twerking* "What the- BAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! IHIHIT'S TWERKING! SANTA'S TWERKING! HAHAHAHA!" 

"Aww yeah! I could totally go for a bigger sized nerf gun! *Picks up a Nerf N-Strike Mega Mastodon gun* Pew pew pew!" 

Next up was the electronics aisle...

"Farming simulator 20...THERE ARE 20 OF THESE?! I don't- How many Farming Simulators are there?" *Looks it up on google* "Oh...So apparently there's 9 installments. It starts with 2008, and F.S. 20, the 9th installment, just came out...Okay!" 

"Super Mario Odyssey...Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild...Splatoon 2...WWE 2K18...Super Smash Bros Ultimate...There are so many games..." 

"VIRTUAL REALITY HEADSET?! YES! I WANT THIS SO BAD! How much is- ALMOST A THOUSAND DOLLARS?! AW HELL NO!" 

And even in the food area, the boys got distracted! 

"Ooooreeeoo! Oreeeeeeeoo! Ooooreeeoo! Oreeeeeeoo!" 

"There's a lot of Frozen 2 ads on the food...Cereal boxes, fruit snacks, ice cream, it's all over the place! Look! Even yogurt has Elsa's face smacked onto it!" 

*Picks up a gigantic bag of M&M's* "Hey! Who wants M&M's?! I certainly do!" 

"Marvin, Put zhose down! Do you vant Diabetes?!" 

"You know what? Maybe I do!" *Throws M&M's into the cart* 

*Rolls eyes* "Have fun vizh zhat..." 

Finally, the groceries were packed away. All Henrik needed to do now, is keep an eye on Marvin's M&M intake. Knowing him, Marvin could probably scarf down half the bag in a day...And no matter what he claims, Marvin is NOT getting Diabetes! Not on his watch! 

He walked up to Marvin, who was sitting on the couch, already starting to eat his bag of M&M's. 

"Give me zhe bag of M&M's Please." Henrik ordered. Marvin rolled his eyes, and handed him the bag. M&M's in hand, Henrik sat down behind the coffee table, placed down a small glass bowl, and dumped some M&M's into the bowl. Finally, he closed the bag, handed Marvin the bowl, and walked away with the bag. 

"You suck. You know that, right?" Marvin said. 

"I am vhell avare...But you'll zhank me later. Diabetes is more common zhen you zhink..." Henrik replied, putting the bag into the cupboard. 

*2 hours later* 

JJ, Marvin and Jackie headed up to the attic, to get their fake tree down. The box it was contained in, was shaped like a square prism, and it was always a bit difficult to lift it down a ladder. Jackie climbed the ladder, and hunted around for the box. There were many boxes stored up there, with old stuff, including scrapbooks, bits of furniture, suitcases, and many more anonymous stuff that probably should've been thrown in a dump. After a couple minutes of searching, Jackie finally found the box. Using his super strength, he lifted the big box horizontally, and brought it towards the small entrance on the floor. 

"I got it!" Jackie yelled down the entrance. 

"Great! push it over! Me and Jamie can get the bottom!" Marvin ordered. 

Jackie placed the box down with the narrow side facing the entrance. Then, he walked over to the squared spot on the back of the box, and pushed it. Unfortunately, Jackie forgot how strong he really was...Because before he could stop it, the box was pushed too quickly "Oh SH-" Jackie managed to get out, before suddenly, a few shouts and a low pitched crash could be heard from down the ladder. 

Jackie quickly crawled to the entrance with panic in his actions. "Are you okay?!" Jackie asked, worryingly. Jackie scanned the scene in front of him: 

Marvin and Jamie's backs were against opposite walls, while the box was laying down vertically towards the entrance. It appeared that the crash had come from the heavy box, and his two helpers were uninjured. Jackie breathed a sigh of relief at the news. 

"We're fine..." Marvin replied, breathing heavily. Marvin seemed only slightly spooked, but Jamie looked much worse. Jamie's eyes were closed, and his hands were covering his ears. His knees looked like they were gonna buckle anytime soon, and his whole body was shaking uncontrollably. 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Jackie said, frantically climbing down the ladder to hug the poor man. Marvin had already jumped over the box and was calmly hugging and swaying the shaky man. Even though the man couldn't talk, he could hear perfectly...Even better than the others, actually. So loud noises like these, scared the poor man to death. Jackie softly grabbed Jamie's cheeks, wiped away his tears with his thumbs before joining them in the group hug. There have been moments like these before, so everyone knew to give him hugs, soft reassurances and sometimes soft singing. Soon, Jamie's body began to calm down, and his breathing started to slow. Jamie softly pulled himself out of the hug, looked towards Jackie and signed: 'You dumbass'. Jackie chuckled at the understandable nickname. 

"Ya...I probably deserve that." Jackie replied. 

"Maybe next year, we should get you to handle the bottom as it comes down." Marvin decided. 

"Hahaha...Ya, that might be best..." Jackie replied. 

Jackie picked up the box and carried it into the living room. Before opening it up, the three men moved bits of furniture around, so they could fit the tree into the room. Next, Marvin pulled out a pocket knife, opened up the box and lifted the flap open. Jackie grabbed the bottom part, Marvin grabbed the middle, and Jamie grabbed the top. After placing them on properly, Jamie and Marvin worked on hooking up the pre-wrapped lights to the bottom, while Jackie grabbed the tree skirt. 

"Want me to grab the decorations?" Chase asked. 

"Sure! I'll stand at the bottom of the ladder to grab them from you." Jackie offered. Chase smiled and climbed up the latter. After a bit of searching, Chase found a collection of boxes, labelled 'Christmas Decorations' and 'Christmas Tree Decorations'. He grabbed them 2 at a time, and reached them down to Jackie. Jackie grabbed them from Chase's hands, and placed them down beside the ladder. After repeating this cooperation chore, all of the needed boxes were down. Chase hopped down from the ladder, and Jackie and Chase carried the boxes into the living room. Soon, Henrik and Shawn joined them, to decorate the Christmas tree. Shawn and Henrik opened some of the boxes, and looked at all the familiar Christmas decorations they had. One of the boxes held the hooks and the stockings. A few years ago, when the gang's first Christmas together happened, the gang bought a blank stocking each in their preferred color, and decorated it with iron on stickers, Fabric markers, sew on patches, and other little nick knacks. 

Henrik pulled out his stocking. His had a red cross patch on the top right, and a Stethoscope made out of felt, with the rope shaped like a heart. 

Shawn grabbed his stocking out of the box as well. His stocking had a paintbrush patch, a Film reel patch, a blotch of paint painted onto the stocking, and a cut out piece of fabric from his old, brown overalls sewed onto his stocking. 

"Hey Henrik, is mine in there?" Chase asked. Henrik nodded and handed him his stocking. Chase's stocking had a Nerf This! patch it, an OUT OF DARTS patch, and a 'SEEN IT ALL, DONE IT ALL, DRANK IT ALL, can't remember most of it' patch on his stocking. 

"Thanks!" Chase replied. Opening up his stocking, he realized he was holding more than 1 stocking. He looked at the stocking below his. 

"Hey Marvin, I think this is yours." Chase said, handing Marvin his stocking. 

"The stocking had a magic patch with a bunny in a hat, an Ace of Spades and Jack of Spades patch, a Magic AF patch, a magic button pin, and a patch of a cat's eyes and ears, with the word 'Weirdo' written above the ears. 

"Here's yours, Jamie." Shawn said, handing Jamie his stocking. Jamie smiled as he looked at it. His stocking had a multitude of old pins and new pins. He had a Women's Rights pin, a Jazz pin, a record player patch, an Olympics 1932 patch, a felt Christmas tree, a Genuine Ford Parts patch and an old fashioned camera pin. 

Lastly, Jackie grabbed his stocking and looked at it. He had an Avengers patch, a BAM! patch, a POW! pin, an OMG! patch, a cut out of Jackie's blue face mask, and a Hero! pin. 

Once all of the hooks got put up, all of the stockings were hung up onto the fireplace. 

Now: The tree decorating! They opened the boxes of balls first, and started putting those up. They decided on some red balls, green balls, and some white balls to balance it all out. Then, they moved onto the ornaments. Everyone had their collection of ornaments, and the decision on which ones go up, changes each and every year. 

This year, Jackie decided to put up his Batman ornament, his 'Merry Christmas ya Filthy Animal' ornament, and his 'This tree needs more bacon' ornament. 

Chase put up a Gingerbread ornament with 'Love Trey' written on the back, a 'He sees you when you're drinking' ornament, and a 'You can do it! ~Coffee' ornament. 

Henrik put up his 'Please do not confuse your Google Search with my (Medical Degree)' ornament, his 'There will be no holiday cheer until I get my coffee' ornament, and his Pickle Morty ornament on the back of the Christmas tree. 

Jamie put up his Snoopy ornament, his Needlepoint 'JJ' ornament, and his Rudolph ornament. 

Shawn put up his Bendy Doll Plushy ornament, his 'Certified Coffee Addict' ornament, and his 'Retirement: The World's Longest Coffee Break' ornament. 

And Lastly, Marvin put up his Professor Hinkle ornament, his Fantasia hat ornament, and his 'Black cat in a red stocking' ornament. 

"There! I think it's done! Jamie, you wanna turn it on?" Marvin asked. Jamie nodded his head excitedly, before moving himself towards the light button. Marvin turned the lights off, and Jamie clicked the light button. Suddenly, the tree lights lit up! The lights were all multicolored as they shown against the corner of the room. 

It was a beautiful sight to see. The lights were light enough to brighten up the room, but dim enough to create a sense of peace. Chase couldn't help but feel some of that peace as he looked at the tree fondly. It reminded him of the soft nights he would have with his son when he was a baby. He would sleep so soundly and calmly in his arms, and he never, ever wanted to let go even as his arms grew weak. Sometimes he wished to experience those moments once again. But right now, he was happy to be surrounded by such good friends. 

They were more than close friends at this point. 

They were family. 

"🎶Silent night, holy night.🎶" Chase sang. 

"🎶All is calm, all is bright.🎶" He sang. 

Everyone started to join him. "🎶Round yon virgin mother and child...holy infant so tender and mild...Sleep in heavenly peace...sleep in heavenly peace.🎶"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a beautiful fanfiction to write. I hope you all enjoy your holidays, and God bless you all. :)


End file.
